Mewtwo
General Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a Psychic-type legendary Pokémon and #150 in the National Pokédex. Mewtwo is a genetically altered clone of the mysterious Pokémon Mew. In the Pokémon games, Mewtwo is one of the first of Pokémon creatures to have been created by means of science, and is known for its extraordinary psychic powers and strength. Mewtwo is one of the most well-known creatures in the Pokémon media due to its elusiveness and power, and to a lesser extent, being the focus of the first Pokémon anime movie. Changes from Melee to Crusade Mewtwo is significantly buffed, but nerfed in some areas. Mewtwo has improved kill power and has two new moves. His Bair and Dair have been changed into powerful and reliable kill moves. His Up Special has significantly less distance and his air speed has been decreased. However, Mewtwo has the ability to float, and his double jump covers a lot of distance, giving him a great recovery. Mewtwo now has a Final Smash Cosmetic-wise, Mewtwo is exactly the same. Attributes Mewtwo defies any typical character archetype; despite being a big target with some powerful moves and a very high air speed, Mewtwo has a rather slow dash, a low weight and a low falling speed. As a result of these traits, Mewtwo has among the longest wavedashes in the game, but a very poor SHFFL, despite its low lag, high speed aerials. Mewtwo has a potent edgeguarding game. Among Mewtwo's primary strengths is its varied grab game. Despite an only average grab range, Mewtwo's throws can serve a variety of purposes; its forward throw is good for racking up damages or starting combos and its down throw can potentially start chainthrows or be used as potential combo starters when compounded with one of its tilts. Mewtwo's back and up throws are also the most powerful in the game, and both can KO reliably on some characters at 100%; the differences in their trajectories also gives Mewtwo varied options against both fast fallers and floaty characters (the up throw works better against the latter, while the back works better against the former). Mewtwo also has very good approach and combo options. Mewtwo's low falling speed, ability to DJC, and fast, low lag, high hitstun aerials also gives it plenty of options in the air, easily and effectively comboing against a slew of characters. Mewtwo can also float, allowing him to charge his Shadow Ball while in the air. This, combined with his very high double jump, makes Mewtwo almost impossible to reach in the air. Mewtwo also has rather good range. Its forward smash can extend relatively far, and all of its tilts have long, disjointed hitboxes, allowing Mewtwo to effectively attack from a distance. Mewtwo is also owner of one of the strongest projectiles in the game, its Shadow Ball. When fully charged, it can KO reliably at roughly 90%; its jagged path also can make it difficult to dodge, and its recoil can potentially extend Mewtwo's recovery. Mewtwo also has possibly the best recovery in the game. While it cannot harm edgehoggers, Mewtwo has many traits that makes it good at recovery. A combination of a low falling speed, ability to float, among the best jumping prowess in the game, and long distance with its Teleport give Mewtwo a very long and safe recovery. Additionally, its neutral air slightly slows down its movement in air, and a slightly charged Shadow Balls can give recoil sufficient enough to send Mewtwo backwards a good distance. Mewtwo, despite his excellent KO power, has difficulty landing his best killers. They either have poor range (Fair, Grab - Up Throw, Back Throw), are slow (Forward Smash, Down Smash, Bair) or have a small hibox (Fair) and having rather poor damage racking does not help things. His Nair is his most reliable way to rack up damage and his Shadow Ball is his most reliable killer, but his Nair has a hitbox that has knockback when he lands and while Shadow Ball can be charged in the air, characters like Jigglypuff, Kirby and Meta Knight can reach up to him while other characters like Link, Snake and Fox have methods to reach him (Bomb, Cypher & Remote Controlled Missile and Fire Fox, respectively) while characters with good jumps like Luigi and Falco can hit him out of it with their aerials. Mewtwo's Normal Moves Combo *One touch of dark energy, followed by a succesion of dark energy jabs using the alternate arm. First hit deals 2-3%, second deals 3%, and the hits following deal 1-2% each. Forward Tilt *Mewtwo slighty twists his body and strikes with his tail. 9% damage with the tip of Mewtwo's tail, 7% elsewhere. Up Tilt *Telekinetically does a backflip, hitting opponents with his tail. Deals 9% up close, 4-7% from far range. Down Tilt *Sweep his tail along the floor in a complete turn. Deals 6-7% damage and allows for easy juggle follow-ups. Neutral Air *Charges self with electricity, dealing a multitude of hits. Deals up to 14%. Forward Air *Imbues his hand with dark energy and does a very powerful sweep that launches opponents upwards. Deals 14% damage and great knockback. It's short-ranged, but Mewtwo's fastest attack and most powerful aerial finisher. Back Air *Releases a dark energy pulse behind him, providing great range. Deals 9-13% damage. Up Air *Flips vertically in the air, hitting above opponents with his tail. Deals 10% damage sweetspotted, and 7-9% otherwise. Down Air *Points his arms downwards and releases a powerful dark energy pulse. Spikes opponents downwards and causes 15% damage when hit in its initial frames, dealing 9% otherwise. Forward Smash *Streches both arms firmly sideways and attacks with accumulated dark energy. Deals 15% damage and high knockback when sweetspotted at its tip, 14% otherwise. Up Smash *Unleashes a fierce dark energy vortex from his hands upwards. Hits several times for up to 15% damage. Down Smash *Pummels the ground in front of him with an immense amount of dark energy. The attack is slow to start up, but deals strong horizontal knockback and 16%. Dash Attack *Gains a horrizontal position and assaults with dark energy, arms pointing in front. Deals 9% damage. Forward Throw *Pushes the opponent diagonially and strikes with shadow balls. Deals 11% total damage. Back Throw *Powerfully tosses the enemy behind him. Deals 12%. One of the most powerful throws in the game un terms of knockback. Up Throw *Twists opponent in place shortly and launches him upwards. Deals 10% and can star KO at high percents. Down Throw *Pummels the opponent on the ground with his tail. Deals 8% damage. Ledge Attack *Rolls up and does a quick swipe with his tail. Mewtwo's Special Moves Trivia *Mewtwo is the only officially lengendary pokemon in the roster. *Mewtwo is the only character to return from Melee thus far. *He also is the only character to be cut and be re-included in later demos. This was due to a problem relating to his sprites. *In Melee both D-air and B-air made use of the tail, whereas in Crusade, Mewtwo uses dark energy with his hands in these aerials instead. *Due to a bug in Demo 0.8, when charging Shadow Ball, he retreats the opposite way of what is input. Has been fixed in the v0.8.4 patch. *Despite his telekinetic powers, his grab range is atrociously small. Notable Appearances *Pokémon Red & Blue (1998) *Pokémon Stadium (2000) *Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen (2004) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Zoning Characters Category:Hard Hitter Category:8.4 Completed Category:Punisher Characters